superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Controllers
You may be looking for the Guardians of the Universe. :You may be looking for the Timeless Ones. The Controllers are a pink-skinned, immortal race of aliens who also happen to be a long-separated faction of the Oans. The Guardians of the Universe became the other race of Oans.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985). Like the Guardians, the Controllers also want to maintain order in the universe. So they created weapons such as the 'Sun-Eaters' -- gaseous beings that, as their name implies, devour stars, leaving the planets orbiting them cold and lifeless. , whom Superman believed was imprisoned by the Controllers.As seen in ''SuperFriends #18'' (March, 1979).]] __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, the Controllers came from "another space-time continuum" which had almost been destroyed by war. Determined to prevent the Earth-One universe from going the same way, they used their mind-control abilities to prevent intergalactic war. However, they also had powerful weapons, including the Sun-Eater.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #357 (June, 1967). It was eventually revealed that the Controllers were not native to that other universe but were in fact from Oa. In eons past,See the Guardians of the Universe for more on the Controllers origns. the Oans, feeling responsible for renegade scientist Krona's creation of the Antimatter Universe, were consumed by guilt. They had created Evil, so they must do something to constrain it. Their first attempt to do so was the construction of 'Manhunter robots', which later proved defective. Their second, and better, solution was the creation of the Green Lantern Corps. Still, there were dissenters among the Oans who maintained that evil must be destroyed, not contained. These dissidents eventually broke away, travelled to another universe and evolved into the Controller race. The group that remained on Oa became the Guardians of the Universe.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985) and Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, Vol. 1 #5 (July, 1985). In the 30th century, the Legion of Superheroes and their visiting ally from the 20th century, Superboy believe they are being haunted by the ghost of Ferro Lad. In the end, they find out that it was not Ferro Lad’s ghost, but a member of the Controller race who was trying to disrupt the Legionnaires. Superboy is immobilized and transported to the Controller's lair. He explains to his captive that his mission was to safeguard different sectors of the universe from galactic war. Each Controller was furnished with a weapon. His was the Sun-Eater. He never had to use it as 'simple mind-control' seemed to work. As timed passed, so did the threat of intergalactic war and the Controllers were recalled. Growing mad with power, he refused the recall order. Now, he wishes to start his universal conquest and he's threatening the Legionnaires sector of space with the Sun-Eater. To help further his conquest he needs a superior strike-force. Who better than the Legionnaire, starting with Superboy. Before the Controller can steal Superboy's mind, Superboy manages to activate his Legion ring contacting his fellow Legionaries. In response the renegade Controller attempts to detonate a bomb where the Legion is arriving. As he waits, he is confronted by the real ghost of Ferro Lad. When the Legion finds the Controller, he is dead. As they leave they are not the least bit aware that they were helped by their fallen comrade from beyond the grave.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #357 (June, 1967). In the late 1970’s, the SuperFriends (in the Earth-1A universe) call upon the Controllers to take the Time Trapper, one of their own into custody for his time-crimes.As revealed in ''Super Friends, #17'' (February, 1979) and ''#18'' (March, 1979). Powers and Abilities Super powers * Immortality * Cosmic-Level Energy Manipulation Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect * Average Strength level: Unknown. Weaknesses Weaknesses *Unknown Miscellaneous Type of Government * Oligarchy Level of Technology *Highly Advanced Cultural Traits *Greediness for Control *Order through Destruction Appearances The Controllers did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends TV Show. Earth-One Appearance: *''Adventure Comics, #357'' (June, 1967) Earth-1A Appearances: *''Super Friends, #17'' (February, 1979) – mentioned only *''Super Friends, #18'' (March, 1979) – mentioned only Notes * The Controllers were created by Jim Shooter, Mort Weisinger and Curt Swan. * They first appeared in Adventure Comics, #357 (June 1967). External Links *Controllers at the DC Database *Controllers at Wikipedia References Category:Species Category:Alien Races Category:DC Comics Category:SuperFriends Comic book